digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon CyberQuest
Digimon CyberQuest is a fan digimon anime series created by JBolbotowski1. This fiction is a combination of Digimon Xros Wars, and Digimon World Re:Digitize. This series has elements from MegaMan Star Force, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Mystic Force, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward. Plot Tyrone creates his Digimon partner Gamedramon when he slips a mysterious blue card he found in his deck through his hand-held card reading device, changing it into a C-Tector, the CyberQuest version of the Digivice. The appearance and powers of this Digimon come from Tyrone's sketches that were scanned into the device. Gamedramon emerges from the Digital World and is found later by Tyrone in an oil refinery. Russell met his Digimon MechaKabuterimon when he emerged from the screen of an arcade game. Lucy met her Digimon Suadamon when she emerges from a screen of a computer. Characters Main Characters Tyrone Blockwood He is an imaginative artist who created his own Digimon. Tyrone is somewhat the leader of the group. He has a crush on Lucy. His Digimon partner is Gamedramon. Russell McKnight He is the oldest member of the group. He is a young fat, goodhearted, charismatic, eccentric, somewhat dim-witted, comedic, polite, helpful, 15-year-old boy of Portuguese and Brazilian descent. His Digimon partner is MechaKabuterimon. Lucy Sparkson She is quite resilient, calm, collected, kind, sweet, gentle, adventurous, hardworking, intelligent, beautiful, 13-year-old girl with short blonde hair. Her Digimon partner is Suadamon. Terminology *'Cyber Space': A mysterious space between Locations. It was effective, as the networking of individual computer systems for fast and efficient data exchange gradually became a general fashion, and all the more so by the Internet is a worldwide connection of computers and thus available data media have been possible. The physical appearance of Cyber Space is similar on the whole quite a futuristic, albeit largely lifeless city. Activities carried out mainly by the movement of data codes and energy pulses. Cyber Space undergoes virtually no relationship in this "sleep" because the data exchange can take place depending on the settings of the active source (by a user) or passively (by a given action scheme). For data traffic - and for locomotion by cybernetic entities - are many "roads" are available, and the mode of transport is highly dependent on the programmer by the resources made available. It is quite fragile, and the matter within can disintegrate into data at a touch. **'Peace Field': It is a peaceful world where nature brews with several species of Digimon. **'Clock Plains': It is a grassy place, with many clocks and gears. Most of the Clock Plains' inhabitants and areas are based on areas from medieval England. Others, especially the mountainous regions and oceans, have influences from Japanese and Chinese cultures. **'Tech Town': It is a high-tech town filled with data of cutting edge, futuristic technology, and a metallic buildings which for sharp angle. **'Sugar Valley': It is a dessert-themed area made entirely out of candy. Most of the Sugar Valley's inhabitants and areas are based on areas from the board game . **'Waterway Cavern': It is an underground sewer-themed cavern filled with drains and pipes. **'Binary Jungle': It is a vast, immense jungle filled with a binary data codes and television sets. Category:Fan Digimon Category:Fan fiction